sorryjkbyimaginationofharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Bus
The Knight Bus is a triple-decker, purple AEC Regent III RT that assists stranded individuals of the wizarding community through public transportation. It operates at a very fast speed and obstacles will jump out of its way. To hail the bus, a witch or wizard must stick their wand hand in the air in the same manner that a Muggle might do while hailing a Muggle Bus in the UK, though it is possible to book tickets for travel on the bus in advance. History The Knight Bus is a relatively modern invention in wizarding society, which sometimes (though it will rarely admit it) takes ideas from the Muggle world. The need for some form of transportation that could be used safely and discreetly by the underage or the infirm had been felt for a while and many suggestions had been made (sidecars on taxi-style broomsticks, carrying baskets slung under Thestrals) all of them vetoed by the British Ministry of Magic Finally the Knight Bus was first commissioned in 1865. The idea was proposed by then- Minister Dugald McPhail. While some wizards (mainly Pure-blood fanatics) announced their intention of boycotting what was dubbed ‘this Muggle-esque outrage’ in the letters page of the ''Daily Prophet'', the Knight Bus proved hugely popular with most of the community and remains busy to this day. During the early 1990s, the Knight Bus' conductor was Stan Shunpike, who greets passengers and handles baggage, and was driven by Ernie Prang. Description Inside, during the night, the Knight Bus has beds, curtained windows and candles burning in brackets beside each bed. It cost Harry 11 sickles to get a ticket to London from Surrey, but for thirteen Sickles he could have a cup of hot chocolate, while fifteen would get him a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in any colour. During the day, there are just seats that are apparently not bolted down. The bus does not seem to have much in the way of safety features, as passengers and luggage alike are being thrown around the inside of the bus during its haphazard manoeuvres. The driver seat is more of an armchair than what a Muggle-vehicle's car seat would be. It may have a powerful Imperturbable Charm placed on it so objects can leap out of its way. The bus does not travel underwater but can go anywhere on land. Due to the haphazard manners of the bus' designs and services, the hot chocolate would end up spilling all over the place when served. Despite the Knight Bus being a popular travelling method for the wizarding community that kept it busy to this day, most of its passengers seem very pleased to get off when they finally arrive at their stop. Known passengers Etymology The Knight Bus is named after the various night bus services throughout Great Britain, as well as a play on the word "knight", as it gives the connotation that the vehicle comes to the rescue of those who need it.